Darkness: The Dark Rider
by Bad one
Summary: Things had gotten messed up and now Reito is searching for the killer who will be able to take down his enemies. Shizuru's fondness towards Natsuki is growing and with the way things go, future doesn't promise to be happy. What will they do? PART 2
1. New beginning

Hello there! Here is the first chapter of my Part 2 for fanfic Darkness. Hope you'll enjoy it even more than Part 1 ;) Also if you didn't read Part 1,then there is no point to read part 2 or you'll get confused.

Besides want to warn you once again that this story has fantastic elements and contains character deaths. Also before you start to ask questions about this topic again... Have you watched movie 'Universal soldier'? Imagine that Tomoe and Nao are someone like them, ok?

Also thank you to everybody who rewieved at Part 1. I really appricate it ;) Also thanks to my beta Urooj :)

Disclaimer: Here we start again -sigh- I don't own characters T.T

* * *

Chapter 1

New beginning

Shizuru's POV

It's been almost a month since I last saw Natsuki. It seems that she took my warning about staying away too seriously because there isn't a trace of her. Even Nagi, who always knew everything, couldn't find a thing. The same day Reito returned back from his business venture, some people were sent to Natsuki's apartment but it was already empty. Only a note was left on the wall saying _'Kiss my ass'._ That infuriated Reito and Nagi couldn't help at all. He couldn't find a trace on Natsuki or even a killer to kill Suzushiro and her investigator, which meant those two were healthy and active to find more dirt on us. We had to redo the torture room and take all the equipments to Reito's summer house. Instead we opened gym there, had to do a lot of work and spend a large sum of money. All of it had to be done quickly and thankfully after we finished, the investigator lessened their attention towards us, concluding that someone had broke into our house because the gates weren't closed properly. However who had blown up the gas station was still a mystery for them as well as for us. We still couldn't put a finger on how Natsuki blew it up.

Investigation had to be stop temporarily because nothing could be found. The worker of gas station who worked there assured that he didn't see any bike but he also said that he didn't see any cars as well because he went to the forest since the toilet had been broken. And there was no way to check his story since the explosion destroyed everything. Suzushiro was really unhappy that investigation was stopped so she tried to get into our house all by herself, but was always caught and then lectured by her angry investigator. Now she had to be careful with what she did or there was a possibility of her loosing her job.

And nothing could be done, Reito kept going on different business trips so he was hardly at home, leaving everything to me, but I also didn't spend much time at home either, because I was mostly at work and abroad. A lot of contracts had to be made and some factories and restaurants needed to be checked, so I had a lot of work.

The ones who were really bored were Tomoe and Nao. Nao was training her new knee cup. I know that before they joined Reito's forces, they were kept in some strange laboratory where they were experimented on their ability to see, dodge and block bullets. They also have better chances at healing which was really useful for Nao. I wished I could be experimented on but Reito doesn't allow me to go into his laboratory saying that I could die and Tomoe and Nao are exceptions, who have stayed alive for a long time. At the moment I'm in an airplane, flying back to the mansion. The meeting in Paris was really boring, but at least I've opened up business there. I don't understand why people find French such a special language, but it hurts my ears and I couldn't wait to get out of there. Thankfully it's over. Now that I'm free from work my thoughts were only about one thing or better yet one person. _'Natsuki...where are you?'_

Shizuru's POV ends

* * *

Natsuki's POV

Three weeks...three long weeks have already passed and I thought that I would die from boredom. Yamada didn't lie, this place was TOO quiet! There wasn't anyone around! Even though I don't like to talk to people, I would still feel more comfortable having sounds other than just birds singing, winds blowing and the rain falling along with thunder. Damn! How on earth could people live in a god damn forest?! At least Yamada had left a dog with me to which I got used to and even named it Duran. The dog was found on a street. It had brown, long fur and something like mustache. He was very cute and I think that it was only thanks to him that I didn't go crazy although I had some video games, but I finished them quickly so Yamada had to buy new ones for me. But sometimes I simply wished to watch TV or listen to the radio, and that was impossible because…NOTHING WAS WORKING! Damn that Yamada! I still haven't kicked his ass because he kept delivering fresh mayo. Even that won't help him after a while although he always keeps me updated about everything that's going on, thinks like Kanzaki and Fujino are really quiet nowadays and nothing criminal has happened lately. Of course we're not including several robberies that have no connection to them. It seems Suzushiro and her investigator have pressed them to a corner really hard. I wonder how long they will stay like this.

I have received several calls from Mai and had to meet with Chie as well. We have met in several quiet places away from city and I had to tell her information about the incident which Mai asked. It seems she didn't remember the red viper as well, but definitely remembered her naginata and bloody red eyes full of emptiness. That description got Chie quiet interested and she just grinned at the information saying that things would go more smoothly. After all, there aren't so many people with red eyes, especially with dark red ones which seemed to be filled with blood. It made me worry about Chie, because the closer she would get to the truth, the shorter her life would be. Even though we weren't friends back when we worked together, I still don't wish to see her dead.

Right now I was playing with the dog at home. We had pretty good time when suddenly phone rang. Sighing, I got up and answered it.

"Yes Yamada, anything new?"

"Yes, your friend Tokiha-san is calling."

"Put her on the line."

"Hai." The next thing I heard was Mai's voice.

"Natsuki, hi! How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"I'm great! But you know, I was thinking here I heard that things have become quiet in Tokyo so I think I'll go back."

"No!" I said without thinking.

"Why not?" She asked surprised.

"Well Snake is still out there and I think it will be dangerous for you to return." I tried to explain myself.

"But she can stay out there for a very long time, Natsuki. I just can't be with Takumi all the time He needs his privacy too."

"Alright, so tell me when you'll be back and I'll meet you."

"That's not necessary; my guard will meet me and Yuichi."

"So you don't want to meet me?" I asked somehow sad.

"No! You misunderstood me! I meant..." Mai asked hurriedly.

"I was just joking." I laughed a little.

"Nat-su-ki" she warned.

"So when do you plan to come back?"

She sighed "I'm not sure yet."

"Call me when you'll decide."

"Sure thing! By the way how is detective Harada-san doing? Did she find anything?"

"Not sure. Right now she seems to be looking for women with red eyes."

"That will take her a lot of time."She sighed for another time.

"Better long than never." I tried to cheer her up, but inside I hoped for '_never_'.

"That's true." she agreed "Well then, see you soon."

"See ya." Our conversation ended and Yamada came back onto the line.

"So what did she want?" He asked.

"I'm surprised that you didn't listen." I answered honestly.

"Hey! I don't do things like that…well only when someone pays me to something like that."

"Yeah, yeah I know, anyways she plans to return."

"Return?"

"Yes and I don't like it. Snake promised to torture me by using Mai."

"Then don't let her to come."

"How? Tie her up?"

"Do you want me to stop her?"

"No" I lowered my head not sure what to do about it.

"Then what?"

"I don't know...maybe it will be good for her to come back home for some time."

"But it can ruin all your plans. I'm sure she will try to meet with Harada-san which isn't good."

"Don't you think I know that?" Silence "I really don't know what to do about it. Besides my head can't think properly and that's because of everything you have put me through in this shitty place!"

"At least you didn't get into any troubles during this time."

"I'll need to relax good after this," I pushed on "Something extreme..."

"I hope you don't plan to have anymore brakes in."

"No, I was thinking about something less dangerous." I thought for some time until the idea hit me. "Yamada, do you still have my bike?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Then could you dial this number for me?" I asked while dialing a number which had appeared on his computer.

"Sure..." He answered unsure but didn't ask anymore questions.

After some rings later the phone was picked by someone very cheerful.

"Maya on the phone, who am I speaking too?"

"Maya, it's me, Kuga"

"Ah! Kuga! Have you finally decided to visit my strip bar? You really should because there are some very cute guys that have just started to work here! Wanna give it a try?" She giggled a little, probably imagining my flushed face. She knew me so well…

"No!" I shouted still red as tomato. She was right as always.

"Ah, you're no fun. Anyway what is it that you wanted? You usually don't call me like this."

"I was calling to find out about your other business, about street racing."

"Ah it's been a long time since you've participated in it,"

"I just didn't have time..."

"Really? And now you do?"

"I do! Besides I'm really excited in taking part in it right now."

"That's good, but I have to warn you that the fee to enter is huge."

"And the consolation money?"

"Well...now I take 50 from whole sum..."

"Then how much do I have to pay this time?"

"Well I'm also taking in dollars now so it is about 5000."

"That much?" I exclaimed really surprised by this statement "It was always 3000!"

"The risk has become bigger lately and police is patrolling more often. Besides I have found and made some really cool tracks." I'm sure if I could see her I would see her winking at me.

"Alright...where and when?"

"In two weeks on Saturday at 11:00 PM in the usual place. I will pick you all up there and will take you to the right place."

"Deal."

"Great! And also don't forget money."

"Don't worry."

"Well see you soon then." The line went dead for another time before Yamada came back on.

"Yamada, please make sure my bike is functional. I'll pay you for it as soon as I'll get away from here."

"No problem, talk to you later." Finally the last call has ended and I hang up the phone as well.

Smiling to myself I went back to the dog which was lying on the carpet and waiting for me. Finally in a long time I felt happy, it's been such a long time since I last took part in races which I really enjoyed. But after I joined Special Forces, I had to stop it, especially street races which brought so much happiness in my life. This entire extremity made adrenalin rush through my body, charging me with energy and excitement. Making me feel that no one will be able to stop me. Finally after such a long time I will finally be able to experience it all once again. I just couldn't wait, knowing Maya who I met in college, races promised to be really entertaining.

Natsuki's POV ends

* * *

Normal POV

It was a sunny and hot day which made Reito sweat a lot especially since the air conditioner wasn't working in his office. Sitting in his chair and filling out some papers, he cursed everything and everybody inside of his head. Besides he was still angry about the fact that Kuga still wasn't found as well as the killer who had to take care of her and those annoying investigators who still kept looking even though the investigation was temporarily stopped. He promised himself that if Nagi won't find someone next week, he would kill him. Suddenly someone knocked on his door and young woman in glasses entered.

"Sir, your friend Homura Nagi wants to see you."

"Let him in." Answered Reito without looking at her.

"Hai." Opening the door wider, she let Nagi in before closing it and leaving them alone.

"I hope this is important." Said Reito in a serious voice, still not looking anywhere except the papers in front of him.

"Yes it is." Answered Nagi and sat in front of him. "I have found a killer as you asked."

This did catch his attention and lowering his pen, he raised his head. "You did? Who?"

"You don't know her".

"A woman?"

"Hai, beautiful one as well." He winked.

"I don't care about her appearance, is she good? Who has she already killed and how long does she do it?"

"Not long...it is only her 3rd year." Nagi answered simply.

"3rd year?!" Reito raised his voice. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Calm down." Nagi motioned with his hands. "Yes, she doesn't have a lot of experience but these three years were enough to make her one of most popular killers in Northern Japan."

"Who has she killed?" Reito's eyes shone with anger.

"Have you heard about someone named Lucifer?" Nagi grinned more.

"The devil?" Reito asked confused.

"No." Nagi laughed in reply. "I'm talking about famous American Mafiosi"

"Oh, yes I heard about him. He was killed about 3 years ago. It is still a mystery how it happened. After all, everybody was killed back then...did she do it?" Reito asked curiously.

"Hai..." Nagi's smile changed into an evil one. "It was her first mission..."

Reito's eyes widened "Really?" Nagi just nodded "Interesting..." Reito rubbed his chin while leaning back into his big chair "Very interesting...when is she ready to start? And what's her name?"

"She calls herself The Dark Rider and she is ready whenever it's convenient for you."

"Good..." Finally Reito smiled showing his white teeth "Good..."

It was late already and the office was empty except with two people who were still looking through papers. Two blondes were sitting behind the desk trying to find some new clues for their case. The indecent with gas station didn't have a solution. They had caught some motorbike riders but all of them were realeased after being proven that they were innocent which placed the officers in more confusion. They had also checked Kanzaki's mansion thoroughly, even the room which was remodeled, nothing was really in it. Nothing suspicious was found and they had to leave them alone. Although one thing did bother them...it was Reito's red-headed bodyguard who limped on one leg.

Reito assured them that it was an incident where she was stretching her leg and got the muscles torn. And they had no right to check on it, because of the investigation had been stopped. But did Haruka listen? She did check this information in hospital where the redhead guard was healing and everything was proven by her doctor.

Everything seemed to be fine about them and also later was found out that gates really were left open by someone. Two officers had talked with all the workers in the house who assured that nothing wrong had happened. But still something bothered them...something just didn't seem to be right and they wanted to find out what exactly it was...

"Damn!" Haruka started to pull her hair. "My head will explore!"

"It's explode, Haruka-san, explode! How many times do I have to correct you?" Asked Sara, glaring straight into her eyes.

"Th-that's...Ehm!" She cleared her throat. "That's what I said." She crossed her hands looking away, a little bit embraced.

"Yeah, right." Answered Sara sarcastically while sipping her coffee.

"It's better to think about the work at hand." Haruka answered pouting.

"Hai, hai." And with that, she returned back to the papers but not matter how long she read them, she still couldn't find anything on the case. "Maybe they really have nothing to do with the crimes going around."

"What?! Have you lost your mind?" Haruka jumped out of her seat.

"We can't find anything more on the case and that accident...even though we still didn't find the person who caused it, it was already proven that someone had broken into their territory."

"That doesn't mean anything! And I will keep digging dipper, I don't trust them especially that bubuzuke woman."

"Why do you hate her so much?" She asked curiously "I don't remember her doing anything bad towards you"

"I just don't trust her especially after the incident with her family. Her sorrow and tears didn't seem to be real besides it didn't last for long. It seemed like she was happy about it." For the first time in her life Sara heard her chief to sound so... frightened? She did scare her, but this time it was different...

"Why do you think so?" Sara asked with serious face.

Haruka sighed "This is just between us two, understood?" Sara nodded. "It happened about five years ago and back then I was a simple officer, but I didn't like her from the first sight so I decided to watch her for some time."

"You spied on her?!" Sara was a little surprised.

"Yes...and I saw her several times while she was alone...she wasn't crying anymore...she didn't even look sad..." Haruka gulped, her face paled a little. "Her whole being seemed to change even though I was far away I still could feel something cold approaching me, my whole body was covered with goose bumps. I've never experienced something like this before and I've never feared anything, but back then I really wanted to run far away and never come back, but I always stayed. Then one day I saw her eyes...I've never been as scared as I was back then..."

"What was wrong with them?" Sara asked worriedly.

Haruka took a deep breath "They were empty as if they were dead as if she wasn't alive but a dead person." She thought for some time "After that I stopped following her but I promised myself that I would find out what was wrong with her, what she was hiding...and now I have a real chance to get to the truth and I won't let go of it. I will find the truth with or without your help." Haruka's real personality returned to her usual one...determined, and that's what made Sara relax. Somehow silly Haruka was much better than frightened one.

"I trust you Haruka-san." Sara smiled "And I'll help you, after all you are my chief."

"Thank you Sara...now back to work!" Shouted Haruka surprising her friend but Sara got over it really quickly, being happy to see her friend in her usual mood.

"Hai..." And they returned back to the work.

* * *

Mine Feed:

Yukino: Where am I? -Looks through pages-

Bad one: On vacation!

Yukino: Diana.

Bad one: Which soon will end!

Haruka: How soon? -Glaring at me-

Bad one: Give me about 5 or 6 more chapters.

Haruka and Yukino: What?! Why so much?

Bad one: I will try to hurry!

Haruka: You better!

Bad one: I promise you won't regret!

Natsuki: Where is that crazy author? -Walks into the room- Ah! There you are!

Bad one: Did you miss me?! -All happy-

Natsuki: Yeah... and all others too -smirks-

Bad one: Huh?

-Everybody with scars enter the room-

Bad one: Can I help you?

Nao: It seems your period has ended, right?

Bad one: Ehhh...yes... -unsure-

Nao: Good...

-silence-

Everybody: How dare to you to shoot us! DIE!

Bad one: Aaaahhhh! - Runs away- I did it for one week, but you do it all the time! That's so unfair! T.T

* * *

So what do you think? :)

P.S. Also I would really appricate if you could answer at question in my poll about what story should I update next ;)


	2. Closer

Hey there! Please don't kill me! I'm really sorry that it took so long! Half a year,right? Anyway I'm really sorry! I actually had finished almost 1 chapter for every story but then my computer broke down and my memory sticl got burned T.T So yeh, I lost bunch of work and have to do it all over again :(

I'm also kinda busy with AMVs and I have to type a lot for school 0.0 But I managed to finish this chapter at school :) I won't be surprised if you guys have stopped reading my work XD But if you do,could you tell me which story you want me to upload next? You can also answer in my poll ;)

Anyway this chapter isn't that good,but I promise that soon things will get much better :p Anyway enjoy and review ;)

P.S.I didn't have beta for it so sorry for mistakes!

DISCLAIMER: As always, don't own it T.T

* * *

Chapter 2

Closer

Normal POV

The sun was rising up in the sky, illuminating the area and informing about new day's begining. Down,below the shining sun were seen several people and a big limousine. It was Mai and Tate getting ready for departure. As was planned, Mai was going back to Tokyo while Tate was going to the kendo tournament and this is the part where her younger brother Takumi was getting nervouse.

"Onee-chan, do you really have to go?" asked he standing in the enterance gate together with Akira, his wife.

"You know pretty well that I do, Takumi" answered Mai smiling at him gently.

"Demo!"

"Don't worry, everything will be ffine. From what I know, everything has calmed down at some point"

"But those crazy killers are still out there!"

"I always have my guard, besides Natsuki is also there"

"Kuga-san?" Mai nodded "I still haven't thanked her for saving you" he lowered his head.

"I'll thank her for you" she rubbed his hair.

"Onee-chan!" protested young man, trying to take her hand away while blushing.

"Alright, alright" she laughed and Takumi pouted.

"Still I'm worried about you"

"Geez Takumi!" protested Akira waving her hands "Don't act like an overprotective mother!"

"But..." Akira slamed hand over her face.

"Alright... if it will make you feel better, I can send some of my gurds with her"

"Really?!" Takumi asked hopefully.

"Hey! Have I ever lied to you?!" protested she.

"Thank you so much Akira-kun!" shouted Takumi and jumped on her from happiness "Love you so much" said he hugging her tightly and making Akira's face turn bright red and steam running out of her ears.

"Baka! Let g-go of me!" she protested trying to release herself from his firm grip. Even though Takumi was always a weak one and reminded of a girl, but... he was always strong enough to keep her on place and feel weak '_Damn him!' _cursed Akira under her breath.

"Gomen" apologiezed Takumi and looked at her with smiling face making her heart skip a bit.

"Baka..." she muttered under her nose and soon was released.

Whole this time Mai was carefully looking at the pair smiling brightly while screaming in her head _'KAWAIIIII' _She was very happy for her brother. Akira was a very nice person even though she always tried to hide it. But after Akira had appeared in his life, he became much happier and healthier. She never saw him so alive before. Besides it looks like if she is the only one who can confort him now.

"Yeh, don't worry Takumi" said Tate who hugged Mai from behind "I'll be away only for three day, after that I won't let her go away from me even for a centimeter" and kissed her on the cheek.

"And what about toilet?" she asked gigling.

"Nope" he smiled devilishly.

"Perv" laughed Mai and smacked him on the hand.

"I depend on you Tate-san" said Takumi bowing "Plesed take care of my sister"

"No problem, I won't let my guard down anymore" answered Tate and Takumi smiled in reply.

"Here" said Akira and everybody looked in her way "Here are ten of my men, they are one of the best among my guards. Hope it'll put you at ease" she crossed her hadns.

"Arigatou!" and once again she was hugged by her husband.

"Takumi! Take a hold of yourself!" protested poor girl.

These time Mai and Tate couldn't hold it anymore and burst into laughter making poor Akira completly red.

"Well I gueat it is time for us to go" said Mai wiping tears from her eyes "Thank you for accepting us and helping" she bowed.

"Sure..." answered Akira who was finally released.

"Take care onee-chan and good luck on your competition Yuichi-san"

"Thanks!"

"Alright you guys, take good care after them otherwise you'll go through hell" commanded green haired girl.

"Hai!" was quick reply and after that they went towards the cars.

"Take care Takumi, I'm counting on you Akira-chan!" said Mai while opening door for the car.

"Yeh..." answered Akira blushing at the sufix -chan.

"You too onee-chan!"

And with nod, Mai sat into the car together with Yuichi and left Okuzaki's mansion which was very different from most of mansions. It was more made like in Chinese style, but even so it is still had a lot of japanese in it, especially its big gorgerouse garden which Mai loved a lot.

Normal POV ends

* * *

Natsuki's POV

_'FREEDOM!'_ this is exactly what was running through my head while I was riding my preciouse bike towards airport. Yes, you got it right. Today was the day of my freedom! Yamada has finally let me go and now I could return to my previouse noisy life which I love so much! Yes, I am thankful to him after all he did help me to hide so I had plenty of time to overthink everything and those creepy bastards got too busy to look for me. Although I have a feeling that nothing is so simple as it seems and Yamada is aware of it too. But now is not the time to worry about it since my mood is too good what must be the rarest thing in the world. Even I don't remeber when I was so happy last time. I think it was while I was a kid, before my mothers death. Her death had a big impact on me since she was the most preciouse person for me, but now is not the time to get sadened by memories.

Right now I was going to the airport to pick up Mai. For my dissapointment she didn't change her mind about coming and even though things have calmed down, it still was dangerous. If only she hadn't seen Fujino's face… then she would be on the safe side. And all this investigation doesn't help at all! Why does she have to add things in order to make my headache bigger?! Well it's not the time to bother about it now; I don't want to spoil my mood. Geez! I wonder if is it even possible right now?! I'm almost flying from happiness right because of my bike being with me again! And I promise, I will never let go of my baby ever again!

Finally the airport had appeared in my sight, so I sped up a bit to be able to get there faster since the airplane should be here any minute. Don't look at me like that! Yes, I did oversleep a bit and one of the alarms was smashed again, but don't you do the same thing too? At least I didn't go for a ride around the city… if not to count that I took the longest way to get here… But hey! I didn't ride my bike for ages! Anyway I'm already parking the bike and am ready to meet Mai. No… scratch that… I guess it's her who is going to meet me… SHE IS ALREADY HERE! Damn it!

At high speed I started to run right towards my friend while shouting on the way.

"Mai! Hey Mai!"

Being all confused, she started to look around until her eyes fell on me "Natsuki!"

"Yeh…" I stopped in front of her, breathing heavily "Sorry, I'm late"

"I already thought that you have forgotten about my arrival" she put hands on her hips and made an angry face "I waited for you for 20 minutes"

"You did?!" my eyes widened "Now way!" I glanced at my watch and my eyes went wide _'Oh shit!'_ she was right, I'm late!

"May I ask what took you so long?"

I looked at her and nervously started to rub the back of my head "Would you believe me if I said there was a traffic jam" I laughed nervously.

Mai raised an eyebrow "Don't remember it ever being a problem for you"

"But it was huge! Even fly couldn't pass!" I started to shake my hands, trying to show what I meant _'Idiot! Like hell she will fall for it!' _

"Whatever, I'm still happy to see you!" and with those words she smiled at me before catching in a surprising hug "I missed you"

"Same here" I answered relaxing a little, Mai was the only person who I have ever allowed to come so near to me '_I wonder why...'._

Soon I was released "So let's go then"

"Sure, I'll go get my bike. By the way where is Tate?"

"Didn't I tell you? He went to the competitions to Spain"

"Oh, alright" I was already ready to go when she called out "Oh, Natsuki!"

"Yeh" I turned around.

"If you don't mind, we are going to visit Harada-san right now; she said she has found something"

My body froze and whole colour vanished from my face making me look paler than usually _'Did she really just say it? No! Why does it have to happen?!_ _Oh please Kami! Tell me that Chie didn't find anything too important! Or my life will get even more messed up!' _

"Natsuki?" I heard her worried voice _'Damn! Was I spacing out again?!'_

"Oh yeh… sure, no problem"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeh, I was just surprised to know that she has found something so quickly"

"Well one month isn't a short time…"

"Still, sometimes it takes months to find something important, believe me. After all I did work in police before"

"Well it's nothing that important, she just made a look into some people portfolios"

"Oh…"

"Anyway let's go or we will be late"

I nodded and went straight to my bike _'What kind of people did she investigate? What information did she use for that purpose?!' _And with bunch of questions, I started my bike and headed after Mai's limousine which was surrounded by her guard's cars.

The ride was peaceful and nothing suspicious has happened, but sadly it wasn't as enjoyable as before. Thoughts about Chie and her investigation wouldn't leave my mind alone even for the second. Even though I don't believe in God, right now I prayed more than anyone, hoping that it was nothing serious and important. Soon I found us turning towards big parking in front of a tower block. _'I guess it is where her office is'_ parking my bike, I took off my helmet and hold it in hands, moving towards Mai who has exited the car.

"Let's go" and with node, I followed her.

The building was pretty big; it had several flats which were divided in several sectors. At one floor could be found lawyers and at another brokers. Detective department was at the last flat, maybe because it isn't as popular as others. But it doesn't really matter. We went towards the lift and were taken to the 9th flat. As soon as the doors of the lift opened, we were greeted by a reception desk and a young guy who was sitting there.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Hello" answered Mai "I have an appointment with Harada-san"

"Ah! Welcome. Harada-san is waiting for you. Please go straight throught the corridor till the end and then to the door on the right" he pointed to our right.

"Thank you" bowed she "Come on Natsuki, show some respect too" and pushed my head down.

"Hey!" I protested but still did as she asked. With that we straightened up and went towards the office. The corridor was pretty long and had several turnings. Walls were light blue colour which made you feel calmer. Soon we had reached a wooden door with table near it stating 'Harada Chie, detective'.

"Well, are you ready Natsuki?" Mai asked glancing at me.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For finding out the truth"

"Sure" '_Of course no, damn it. Oh please, make sure it is nothing too important and serious. I don't want Mai to get involved again'_

"Good, let's go then" and with those words she had knocked on the door making me gulp and pale a little.

"Come in" came the shout from behind the door.

Sighing for the last time, Mai had opened the door and we were met by a bright light which was coming from the window. In front of us was placed a big desk and in front of it sat a person holding bunch of papers in front of her. Hearing that we had entered the room, she lowered her hands and a big grin was seen on Chie's face.

"Ah, hello there Tokiha-san, Kuga-san. Come in, take a sit" she motioned towards two more chairs. Thanking her, we both took a sit "How was a trip, Tokiha-san? Hope everything was fine" she asked correcting her glasses.

"No worries, everything went fine. Besides with all these bodyguards that my brother had asked for, I don't think that I'll get in any danger again" she laughed.

"Good, still you have to be prepared. As long as I remember, you have seen attackers face and I'm sure that she isn't happy about that. Same goes to you Kuga" she pointed out making me cross my hands.

"To be true nothing suspicious had happened after the attack, it is like if attacker doesn't care" Mai thought about it.

"The more reasons to be prepared" Chie stated simply "They may want to make you believe that nothing is wrong while in reality they plan something big"

"You feel so confident about saying it" I stated.

"I just state the truth, besides you also should know it Nat-su-ki, after all you also had worked in the police even though we were only in the Special Investigations Team"

"Eh?" Mai looked confused "Do you two know each other"

"Sadly yes" I stated plainly.

"You are so mean Kuga-san"

"Like I should act any better with you. I still remember how you were going around and annoying me about that idiot"

"You mean Takeda? Actually I heard that he still has a crush on you. Maybe I should tell him where you can be found" now she had the biggest grin possible and it pissed me to no end. Besides how did we end up talking about that jerk?

"Just try it" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"I could even earn money on that!"

"Harada!" I shouted

"Just joking" she laughed rubbing the back of her head "You really haven't changed. Still easily irritated"

"Hmh!" I crossed my hands and turned head to the side.

"Anyway back to business" and became serious all of a sudden like if she didn't make fun out of me some time ago "I have made research on some famous personalities who have red or reddish eyes. Some are criminals, some actors, famous business people and stuff like this. I would appreciate if you could take a look at the pictures and try to remember the attacker. Maybe you will see some similarities in someone" she said and took the pack of pictures from one of the folders.

"Sure" Mai nodded and took the pictures.

Taking deep breath, I looked at them too. Mai slowly looked through them, examining every face very carefully. Every time she was about to change the picture, sweat started to appear on my forehead _'Take a hold of yourself!'_ Finally we had reached the last picture and…it wasn't her! _'Yes! But how come she isn't here? Isn't she the most famous business woman in Japan? Who cares!?'_

"So?" asked Chie.

"No, none of them looks any a like" Mai shook her head and handed pictures back.

"That's sad, was it really a Japanese person?"

"Hai"

"Then I guess it is someone less popular" she was already ready to put pictures back when "Oi! Here are two more! How could I miss them!"

'_WHAT?!' _Smiling Chie took out two more pictures "Sorry about that, they must've slipped. Well here they are. It is Miyu Glear. The personal guard of Alyssa Sears, although after the accident none was seen again. Police and my chief still are trying to solve this mystery" she said while showing us a picture of a blue haired girl who had clear red eyes and expressionless face "And this is…" _'Oh please no!' _"…Fujino Shizuru" my heart stopped when I saw the picture which clearly showed her face. I quickly glanced at Mai, trying to see her reaction. Mai's expression had immediately changed. She took the picture from Harad's hands and started to carefully look at it while her face showed all kind of expressions.

"I'm not sure… but somehow her face seems the most familiar one…"

"So she does resemble the attacker in some way?" Chie asked full of hopes.

"I can't say it for all 100% but yes, something definitely feels familiar. You said it is Fujino Shizuru? The owner of Fujino corporation?"

"That's correct"

"I'm really not sure…"

"That's fine. And what about you Kuga-san?"

I didn't hear her… my eyes were plastered over the picture while billions of thoughts were running back and forward through my head _'No, why?! Why did she have to find those two pics? Even though Mai didn't state it for sure, she still gave enough reasons for Chie to investigate! What should I do?!'_

"Kuga-san?" I finally heard worried voice.

"Oh… yeh?" I snapped out.

"Do you recognise her?" she repeated.

"No, not at all. I don't see any similarities"

"Really?" Mai asked kind of surprised "But I somehow had a Déjà vu feeling"

"Well I don't recognise her"

"Alright" said Chie and put picture back before showing big smile which I really didn't like _'Don't tell me that she has seen through my lie? Why am I not a good liar?!' _"Well I guess it's all for now. Now I will…" and before she could finish, the phone rang "Excuse me" and picked the phone "Yes my dear, lovely chief. Have you missed me?" she grinned.

"_CHIE!" _was heard loud scream through the phone.

"Gomen, gomen" she laughed "So what did you want, Aoi?... Oh! Sure, I'll check it… se ya!" and hang up "Well as I said before, I will investigate on her and if I'll find something, I'll contact you. For now it's all, thank you for coming" and stood up to bow, we did same thing.

"No, thank you for helping" answered Mai.

"Well it's my job after all" she laughed.

"Thank you, goodbye and good luck with your investigation"

"Thank you and Kuga–san" I looked up at her "Be careful…" the look that she gave me sent thousands of chills down my spine _'She knows!'_

"Well we'll be going then" said Mai and received a positive node from her.

With that we had left the office and went back to our transport. On the way back Mai had said her goodbyes to reception guy while I kept myself quiet. I never felt like talking but right now it feels like if someone had cut my tongue off. Yes, I was feeling horrible. I already had so many troubles; of course I myself am at fault since I didn't want to leave those freaks alone, but still! I had to do something; I had to get Mai and Chie as far as possible from them. I have already lost my mother, I don't want to lose anyone else close to me.

"Natsuki? Hello! Earth is talking to you"

"Huh?" I looked confused at my friend and only then I had noticed that we were already outside.

"What's wrong Natsuki? You started to space out quiet often after seeing the pictures and your skin has become much paler than usually. Are you sure that you haven't seen any familiar faces there?"

"Of course! Do you want to say that I have bad memory?" I protested trying to act natural.

"No, it's just that you are worrying me a bit"

"I'm fine, just had remembered something"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter" I shrugged off "So what do you want to do now?" I tried to change the subject.

"Actually I was thinking about going home"

"Oh! Well I'll escort you then"

"Actually I wanted you stay. It was such a long time when we last saw and talked to each other"

"Well I don't know… I actually had some plans and…" and then I was met with big puppy eyes of hers _'Damn! When did she learn to do that? I need to sort things out and make sure that no one gets hurt, but…' _"Alright, I guess I could stay for today" I sighed _'I guess I could allow myself to relax for today. It's not like Chie is going to investigate right away'_

"Great! Let's go then!" she smiled brightly.

"Hai"

Natsuki's POV ends

* * *

Normal POV

It was already getting dark and the office was becoming emptier. The police officers were slowly starting to go home. The only hard worker left was Suzushiro who was scribbling something down while looking through bunch of papers. She was so into work that she didn't notice her subordinate who came too see her.

"Here is your coffee, Haruka-san"

"I don't remember asking one" she answered not raising her face.

"Well seeing how hard you work, I though you would like it" she smiled kindly.

"I guess" and with that she grabbed the cup making deep gulps of coffee.

"What are you working on?" she asked curiously and looked at the paper.

"Ein-sama gave it to me. Those are documents from Fujino's families' case"

"Eh? She really gave it o you? I hope you didn't hit her or something"

"Hey!" Haruka glared at her "Ein-sama was my sempai; there is nothing wrong with it. Besides the matter was closed since no one has found anything, but I have a feeling that they have missed something and not being able to find what exactly makes me frustrated!" she roared grabbing her hair"

"Mah mah" Sara sweat dropped "How about you take a little rest for today?"

"A rest? Are you out of your mile?"

"Mind"

"That's what I said!"

"But you really look tired and it seems like your head will explode soon"

"It definitely will, but I have work to do!" and started to read documents again.

"How about I finish it?"

"I can't trust it to you"

"Eh?" Sara's glasses almost fell of off her nose "Am I that un-reliable?" she asked with crossed hands.

"That's not what I meant!" Haruka started to panic.

"Alright! That's an order! Go home and take a rest. If I'll find something, I'll give you a call!" she commanded pointing at the door.

"Hai!" Haruka jumped up and was ready to leave when something struck her "Hey! From when are you giving me orders?!" she glared.

Sara couldn't help it…she burst out laughing "What?!" asked confused girl who was becoming angrier with every second.

"Just look at yourself Haruka-san. You are so tired that your brains can't function properly. Just take a rest, seriously. It's not like if you won't find something today, the world will comer to the end" she wiped out tears from laughter.

"Fine, I'll go home" Haruka pouted with crossed hands "But if you will find something, let me know at once!"

"Hai" Sara smiled kindly at her chief.

Saying her goodbyes, Haruka went towards her car while Sara started to look through the documents and notes that Suzushiro had left "Let's see…" and with that the investigation had started. She carefully analyzed all the notes that were left by her mentor while studying the documents in order to get better idea of what was going on. When she finished analyzing them, she began to look through other pages, making her own notes. Soon she had fully sunk into her work. Things seemed really creepy and mysterious but at the same time very interesting. Suddenly some ideas started to pop in her head and without second thought she went into her office to get the paper work about the recent accident in Kanzaki's mansion. Her eyes were running at speed of light through every sentence, carefully analyzing it and searching for some more information in internet "What are you hiding…" she whispered under her breath, wiping of the sweat that had appeared on her face.

SMACK!

Sara jumped in her seat and quickly started to look around before she saw a young blonde girl in the further end of the office who was cleaning it.

"My apologies!" she squealed bowing before raising the broom.

Sara sighed feeling relaxed "Don't scare me like that" she laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm really sorry!" girl had apologized once again.

"Don't mention… but what are you doing here?"

"I-I'm the cleaner, I have night shift"

"Oh!" Sara looked at the clock which showed three in the morning "It's really late, I guess I have over worked today" and with that she stood up in order to collect all the paper. Putting it carefully into folders, she carried everything back to her office and placed it into black box which she carefully locked.

"Well I'll be going then" she waved her goodbyes before leaving.

"Have a nice trip!" answered the cleaner girl.

* * *

It was really dark and the rain had start to poor what made it hard to see a thing. Roads also were wet and slippy.

"Damn, why does it have to rain now especially when I'm kind of sleepy" she yawned "Well it's my own fault for staying that late. If that cleaner girl didn't come I might have stayed there till the morning" she yawned again.

Suddenly the bright light started to shine from behind making her blind "Who in the world has forgotten to turn on near lights" she complained and soon a motorbike had appeared near her who was quickly passing by "And he is even breaking speed rules!" she sighed "He is lucky that I don't feel like chasing after him"

The motorbike had gone a little bit further ahead before suddenly stopping in front of her "What in the…!" Sara shouted and tried to turn the wheel in order not to hit the biker but the road was too slippy and narrow that it threw her out of the road and straight into a corner shop "Damn!" were her last words before she had crushed into it at high speed.

* * *

The rain kept pouring which was observed by a half naked Reito who was standing in front of the window enjoying the view. Suddenly a light lighting appeared being followed by load bam "What a nice begining of a new, isn't it, Shizuru?" he asked not turning around.

"Yes, it is" answered the Kyoto accent voice before two strong arms had encircled themselves around his naked body. A creepy-happy smile had crossed his face.

* * *

Mini Feed:

Bad One: Here! Now there is a free position for Yukino! -smiles happily-

Haruka: But I didn't ask you to kill Sara!

Bad One: And how else do you want me introduce Yukino in the story?

Haruka: Well... who is she going to be anyway?

Bad One: SEC-RET! -continue to smile- although I still like an idea about her beeing your sex slave :p

Haruks: Author!

Bad One: Just kidding.

BAM

Bad One: Hey! Who has just hit me from behind?! -looks around-

BAM

Bad One: Don't tell me... 0.0

Sara: I'll show you how to kill me! -is wearing her Otome uniform and is invisible-

Bad One: Alright I won't kill you! -hitting stopped- maybe...

SMACK

Sorry, author is uncosiouse and can't talk right now.

* * *

Well I hope you didn't fell asleep while reading it XD

Also thank you to everyone who kept waiting for the update and have reviewed,I really appricate it :)

So till next upload ;)


	3. Race

Hey there! Sorry for the long wait but at least it wasn't as long as last time XD Besides this chapter is pretty long so I hope you will enjoy it ;)

Next update also may take time since I have a lot of ideas and need to give everyone a screentime so it can take a while before I will put all my thoughts in order. But you can give suggestions ;)

Also this chpter wasn't checked yet,but if Urooj will agree then I will upload corrected version later ;)

Now enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Race

Rain was still pouring down heavily in the dark night which was illuminated by lightning from time to time. The loud thunder was banging but it was immediately silenced by a loud snoring. Haruka was lying in her bed and sleeping helplessly while drooling all over her pillow. Sara was right, she really was tired as hell and as soon as her head had touched the pillow, she was fast asleep and snoring loudly, making everything around to shake. It was already about four o'clock in the morning when suddenly the phone rang. Haruka was a deep sleeper but even so she still had heard the phone, it looks like she wasn't fully off yet. Hearing the beeping, she immediately had jumped out from her bed and was going for the phone which lay on her night stand, but being too sleepy, she fell of the bed. Cursing loudly under her breath, she quickly got up and grabbed the phone.

"Did you find something Sara?!" was her immediate response.

"My deep apologies Haruka-san, but it is Ein" was heard quiet and saddened voice.

"Ein-sama?" Haruka looked confused _'Have I over slept?!' _and grabbed the alarm clock to check the time. Making sure that she saw the right time, she asked again "Did you want something? If you are calling about the documents, I promise to return them today, although I really would like to have them for a longer time since I…" she was cut off.

"No, no Haruka-san. You may keep them since I don't need them right now. At the moment I'm calling about much more serious matter" she sounded dead serious and at the same time really sad what made Haruka to worry a bit.

"What is it?" she asked calmly, trying not to sound worried.

Some time passed before reply came "Sara-san has gotten into car accident and is at hospital in a very bad condition"

Haruka's eyes went wide and the phone slowly slipped out of her hands "Sara…"

* * *

"Out of the way! Out of the way! Hurry!" shouted the doctors' running through the hospital halls along with Sara's bloodied body which lay on the bed, breathing heavily.

At a high speed she was delivered into the emergency room where everything was already prepared for her. Quickly she was delivered towards the emergency bed and a bunch of doctors have surrounded her.

"At 3! 1…2…3!" and simultaneously her body was lifted up and placed onto another bed "Oxygen mask, sensors, kapelnica now!"

"Hai!"

Immediately the oxygen mask was placed on her face along with all kind of sensors.

"Her heart bit has stopped!" shouted one of the doctors.

"Prepare the electroshock!" commanded the main doctor and grabbed the two handles and rubbed them together before placing them upon Sara "1…2…3!" the wave of electricity was sent into her body, making it jerk up.

"No changes!"

"One more time! 1…2…3!" another wave was sent, but still no changes have happened "Come on girl! Hold in there! Once again! Raise the power! 1…2…3!" much stronger wave was sent through her body and… the heart started to bit again.

"She's alive!"

The doctor sighed in relaxation before putting handles back and wiping of the sweat "Excellent work! Now we need to attend her wounds!"

"Yes sir!" shouted everyone in one voice.

Normal POV ends

* * *

Natsuki's POV

The rain had stopped and the sun was slowly rising up. I was soundlessly asleep drooling all over my pillow while dreaming about my favourite food…Mayo! Big grin was plastered all over my face before the phone rang. Scowling, I tried to ignore it and concentrate on my lovely dream, but phone was too loud for my liking.

"Damn! I'm gonna kill that person, who ever it may be!" I roared before grabbing the mobile "Yes!" I shouted into it not caring if I will make the person on the other end deaf.

"_They are back on the move_" was heard calm reply.

"Yamada?" I looked confused "Who is on the move? What are you talking about?" I asked yawing and rubbing my eyes angrily.

"_Your friends_"

"Who?" I still was confused and was getting even angrier because of it.

"_Natsuki don't be an idiot_"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" and then it struck me "Wait! Are you talking about Fujino?!"

"_Yes_"

"What happened?!" my anger and sleep were immediately forgotten.

"_Suzushiro-san's investigator Sara Gallagher-san has gotten into a car accident_"

"What?! When?!" I shouted sitting on my bed.

"_About an hour and a half she got crashed into the corner shop and right now is in a very bad condition at hospital_"

"How did it happen?"

"_It isn't clear yet_"

"Are you sure that it is their hand doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"_Most likely, after all she was in their way_"

"Same thing goes to Suzushiro"

"_Then her time will come soon too_"

"Damn! What should we do?"

"_I think you should cancel your racing today, you don't need an unnecessary attention_"

"What?! I can't do that! I'm too exited about it!"

"What is more important for you? Race or your life?"

"Race!" was my immediate reply _'Hell yeh! What is the point of life when you can't have fun?!'_

"_You are a very weird person_" he sighed.

"Doesn't it make things more interesting that way?" I grinned to myself.

"_Well if by word interesting you mean more money, I guess I could agree_" he laughed a bit "_So I guess I won't be able to change your mind, right_?"

"Yep"

He sighed once more "_Well take care then. After all I don't want to lose such good customer_"

"No worries, everything will be fine. And keep me updated about their every move and Gallagher-sans condition"

"_Will be done_"

"Good" and with that our conversation had ended.

'_What in the world are they planning there?' _I've laid back into the bed falling in deep thoughts, trying to figure out what were their plans _'Damn that Yamada! Now I can't fall back to sleep!'_

Natsuki's POV ends

* * *

Normal POV

Loud footsteps were heard in the corridors which were coming closer towards its destination at a very high speed. Doctors and nurses had to move to the side in order to not get knocked of their feet by a very worried blonde prosecutor. After running what seemed like hours, Haruka finally had found herself in front of an emergency room.

"How is she?!" she shouted, stopping in front of Ein and trying to catch her breath.

"Calm down Haruka-san" started Ein, a tall woman with three dots on her forehead which formed a triangle "It looks like doctors have managed to save her life. Soon she will be delivered to her room"

Haruka sighed in relief before straightening up "What happened?" she asked with firm voice, eye filled with determination.

"It isn't clear yet, Irina-san is already there, making an investigation. But most likely Sara-san had fallen asleep while driving and had crashed into the shop"

"Fallen asleep? Impossible! She never was so reckless!" Haruka protested.

"She is also a human being"

"Still!"

"Haruka-san" Ein started calmly "Do you know why Sara-san wasn't at home at such a late hour?"

Haruka's eyes widened before she let her gaze fall "Eeehhh… she was kind of… helping me with investigation…" somehow her feet seemed to look very entertaining "I was looking through the old reports that you gave me… and she told me to go home since I was tired… she said she will do it in my place…" Haruka's body started to shake and Ein was taken aback" It is my entire fault…" she whispered quietly "If not me… it would have never happened" The shock at Ein's face had slowly been replaced by small smile. Closing her eyes, she had embraced her formal pupil lovingly. After all, Haruka was a human being too, no matter how tough she tried to look.

"I'm sorry, Sara…" Haruka whispered and a lonely tear had rolled down her cheek.

Normal POV ends

* * *

Shizuru's POV

It was already early in the morning, the rain had stopped and a bright sun was shining. Sad, I always preferred rain over sun especially when there was lighting. Reito was right, the weather really was beautiful but… something about this night didn't leave my mind alone. He seemed too happy back then, actually he still is.

After our night spent together and our little moment near the window, he didn't go back to sleep. He had stayed near the window for some more before leaving the room. His kind of odd behaviour didn't allow me to fell asleep either. Almost whole night I have spent lying in bed, wondering what is going on in his head. He had something planned that's for sure, but asking him about it would be useless even if I threatened him.

Sighing I got up and put on my purple gown before heading downstairs in order to get a drink, I never liked to be served.

I was passing Reito's office when I heard the familiar voices. Reito and Nagi were right behind the door and my dear husband didn't sound too happy. Stopping, I have leaned forward in order to hear more '_Maybe now I will find out why he acts so strange today'_

"What do you mean she is still alive?!" Reito sounded frustrated.

"The impact wasn't hard enough to kill her" was Nagi's calm response.

"I thought I wanted to see her dead! If she will start investigating again then…"

"No worries, she is in critical condition besides…" I leaned closer and accidentally opened the door.

All eyes were immediately settled on me "Shizuru? What are you doing" Reito looked confused.

"Well…" I have entered the room smiling "Your behaviour tonight was kind of weird, so I got kind of worried about you"

"Worried?" he raised an eyebrow "doesn't sound like you at all"

"Ara, do I look like a monster?" his look told everything "Alright, I am" I laughed a bit.

"I never doubted it" he smiled lightly "So what is it you wanted?"

"Well I have heard this conversation of yours…" I've made my way towards him, gown fully open "So who did you attack tonight?"

"What are you talking about?" he smiled some more "it was just a car accident"

"And who was unlucky driver?"

"Sara Gallagher-san"

"Ara, poor her" I leaned forward "and who helped her?"

"Secret"

"You can tell me" I moved my finger along his jaw line making him shudder a bit.

"Better ask Nagi, he is the mastermind behind it"

"So you have no connection to what is happening?" I looked at him surprised.

"You know what I mean"

"Alright… so then" I turned around in order to look at small guy but… he was already gone "That little sneaky brat" I cursed under my breath.

"Well I have to go" said Reito and pushed me to the side "I have work to do" and went towards the entrance door.

"Reito…" I whispered quietly before turning around "Don't hide anything from me" I whispered dangerously, my empty eyes stared at his back.

"I don't" he answered quietly before leaving.

Shizuru's POV ends

* * *

Natsuki's POV

Since I wasn't abale to get any more sleep after Yamada's call, I've decided to go downstairs in order to get a drink. I've got dressed up before leaving my room and headed downstairs '_Now where did they have a kitchen?' _I wondered since I wasn't here so often and usually servants had delivered everything that was needed. I really don't like to be served so I didn't bother to call for somebody. Although it was kind of surprising to see the house so empty in the morning. I always expected to see a bunch of servants working hard at this hour in order to make their masters satisfied when they'll wake up.

I was already downstairs, passing some corridors and rooms when I heard some noises. I immediately stopped and started to listen closely before I understood that it was a TV. Following the noise, I had entered the living room and saw Mai sitting in one of the chairs and watching news. Hearing that someone had entered the room, she turned around.

"Natsuki?" she looked surprised "What are you doing so early in the morning?"

"Just couldn't sleep" I answered and sat in the chair beside her.

"You couldn't sleep? Are you sick?" her eyes widened even more.

"Let's just say that someone had disturbed my peaceful sleep" I scratched my cheek.

"Oh!"

"Anyway, what are you watching? News?" I've decided to change the subject.

"Ah yes!" she moved her gaze back to TV screen "An accident had happened tonight and one of the officers had crushed into the corner shop"

"Oh!" I've looked at TV too '_So they have mentioned it in news'_

"She is in critical condition…" a long pause was there before she spoke again "Do you think it is their doing?"

"Huh?" I looked at her confused.

"The Red Snake… do you think it's her?" she looked me straight into the eyes; a very serious look was plastered across her face.

"Why do you think so?" I asked a bit nervously "It could be just an accident"

"I don't know" she looked back at the screen "It just something seems wrong here…" she sighed "Maybe I'm just giving too much thought to it"

"I think you are" I stated firmly before standing up "Anyway where do you have kitchen? I want to drink so badly!"

She laughed "You could always ask for servants to bring it to you"

"You know that I hate being served and now that you mentioned it… where are everyone? It is really quiet today"

"I've just gave them more free time today"

"Oh!" I rubbed my head "Anyway where is the kitchen?" I smiled sheepishly.

Mai laughed "You really want to drink so much?"

"Yep"

"Let's go then" said Mai before standing up and turning off the TV.

"You don't really have to come with me, just tell me directions"

"That's fine, I also want to have a drink" she answered before heading out of the room with me close behind her.

We have walked for about 2 minutes around the house, turning and passing a lot of corridors and rooms, that's why I hate big houses, you spent too many time is searches for right room. On our way we have met several servants who bowed and greeted us. Soon after all this walking, we have finally entered the big room with bar stand, karaoke machine, dance platform and a lot of other stuff that was used in disco clubs. I sighed; it was kind of obvious for her to have this kind of room, especially with karaoke machine since she loves karaoke more than anything. I sometimes have a feeling that she may love it more than Tate.

"Would you like simple water or something else?" she asked me before reaching the bar stand.

"Water" I answered and took a sit.

"Here you go" and gave a glass of cool water which I have drunk in one gulp.

"Wow, you are really thirsty"

"I sure am" I put the glass down "Anyway I have to go"

"What? Where?" she asked surprised.

"I have some business to attend, I'll see you tomorrow" I jumped of the sit.

"What about breakfast?"

"I'm not hung…" but before I could finish the sentence, my stomach growled "Alright…" my face turned red from embracement "I'll have breakfast and then I'll go"

"Good!" was cheerful reply "Then I'll cook today" and with that she ran out of the room towards the kitchen, at least I thought that kitchen was that way.

Natsuki's POV ends

* * *

Normal POV

The sun was slowly setting down, but Haruka still refused to go home. Whole day she had spent in hospital, outside Sara's room since she wasn't allowed to enter. Her friend's condition had finally stabilized but she still was in critical condition. The impact was way too strong.

During the day Haruka had tried to think of what had happened. It was really hard to believe that Sara had fallen asleep; it wasn't like her at all. Her head was hurting bad because of all the thinking, since she has never thought so much before and it was really frustrating.

Haruka was so lost in thoughts that she didn't notice her mentor coming towards her who had left for work during the day.

"Haruka-san, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Haruka immediately raised her head "Ay, yeh… just thinking…"

"About what?" she sat next to her.

"Everything… it is still hard to believe that she fell asleep"

"It sure is" Ein nodded "but till now there is no other answer. Irina-san had made some research but because of the heavy rain, it was hard to find any other evidence"

"I see…" Haruka sighed.

"It isn't like you to brake down like this" she noted.

"It sure isn't" Haruka straightened up "I need to get a grip of myself!" and hit her both cheeks... "Auch!" a little bit too hard.

Ein laughed a bit "It is nice to see you back to normal! Oh and before I forget!" she reached for her back "Here are the files that you asked me to bring" and handed a folder to Haruka.

"Ah! Thanks!" Haruka grabbed the folder and immediately started to look through it.

"But wouldn't it be better for you to come to the office instead?"

"I can't… I have bad feeling about this indecent and I won't leave her side until things will be cleared up" she answered without looking at her.

"But it can take days if not more"

"I can wait"

"What about food and bathroom?"

"I can wait" was the same answer.

"Really?" Ein asked surprised.

"Alright I can't! But I can't simply leave her alone!"

"You won't, actually soon the officers will come in order to protect her for several days"

"Only several days?" Haruka looked up.

"If we won't be able to prove that this indecent was planned, there will be no need for her protection"

"I see… by the way are those all the documents that were in my strongbox?" Haruka looked at the documents once again.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"Not really…I just thought that Sara would do more research on this matter…" Haruka said suspiciously.

"Maybe she really was too tired to do any work?"

"Don't know… don't know…"

Normal POV ends

* * *

Natsuki's POV

After having breakfast, I had left Mai's house in order to check on my bike. The race was today so I had to make sure that everything worked perfectly fine. It was already dark when I had left my new apartment. It was small one in comparison to my old, but it was fine considering the fact that I almost never was at home. Right now I was riding through streets before I finally reached my destination.

It was a forgotten factory, actually it was the same factory where me and Fujino had little encounter some time ago. But it also the place where racers always gathere in order to be taken to the track. One of the reasons why Maya did it this way was because of some racers being from different cities and sometimes even different countries. By the time I had reached it, a lot of racers were already there, waiting for the truck which would take them away. Slowing the bike, I stopped not far from the crowd. It was long time since I last took part in it so a lot of new faces were seen. Since those were street racings, it was obvious that almost all of them were bitchy type with no respect for each other. Some of them were even prisoners in the past so you always had to be at attention and that is what I liked about this race the most. But one thing did annoy me. Since most of them were guys, they really liked to make fun of female riders or would start to flirt. Because of that I had broken several noses in the past and was in big trouble later, but that's where the whole fun was. Although lately I always kept my helmet on. Even though it was clear that I'm a girl, they at least wouldn't try to flirt, although there always were exceptions.

Soon two big trucks had approached us. Quickly the doors were open and platforms were put in order for us to get in. As soon as we all have entered the truck, the doors were shut and car started to move. We were driving for about ten minutes before finally we had reached the place. Soon the doors were open and with big roar we had ridden outside being welcomed by load fan screams who were on either side of the road, supporting us.

"Welcome to another Street race 2009! Everyone let us welcome our tonight's heroes!" I heard familiar voice and looked up.

There on the big platform my old friend Maya was seen in a very seducing outfit, what wasn't surprising, and was commenting the race as she always did. One of the reasons why her races were considered the best was of the fact that she had cameras along the whole track and everyone could see exactly what was happening.

"Today we are having new faces as well as some old ones" she grinned "The famous Lone Wolf is back with us again!" and before I could react, all lights were directed at me "Let us greet her and wish her luck since it is her first race during this year!"

Loud cheering was heard but like always I didn't care much for that. I rode towards my position at track and glared at Maya who was grinning back at me. I still couldn't understand how in the world we became friends.

"Now everyone please take your positions! As always in order for you to know where to go, the arrows will shine as soon as you will reach the spot, so be careful! And please! No violence! And I'm talking to you Red Bull" she pointed at the big rider without helmet who was not far from me. He just smirked in reply.

"Now get ready!"

The load roars were immediately heard since each rider had started the bike and tried to hold it on place. The small girl with two pigtails had come out in the middle of the road with flag in order to give start signal. Taking this opportunity I quickly had looked around, every racer was looking straight ahead being ready to go any moment, everyone expect one. By some strange reason one of the riders was looking straight in my direction, I shook my head and looked that way again, but couldn't see the rider anymore _'Was it my imagination? Whatever!'_ and with that I also looked at the girl.

"GO!" shouted Maya and the girl immediately swung the flag before running back but fell almost instantly. But the riders already started to go and it didn't look like any of them were going to stop. Suddenly a dark skinned woman with silver hair had jumped into the road and dashed towards the girl at high speed. Before I could realize what had happened, they were gone. _'I guess they made it'_ I sighed in relief before speeding up. The track was full and everyone were pushing each other from the side. Several riders had already fallen making those who were behind fall as well. But no one gave up. They immediately stood up and started to ride again. Yes, it is hard to catch up with others but in this race... everything can happen.

As soon as I was able to get some space, I sped up even more, overtaking several riders before me who started to swear behind my back. Not paying attention to them I sped up some more. Thankfully I was able to get to the front from the beginning so I didn't have to push through the crowd of angry bikers. Right now in front of me were about ten riders and a bunch close behind. I was increasing my speed when suddenly an arrow started to shine signalling for us to turn right into narrower street. It got us by surprise so we had to immediately slow down in order to get into the turn. Some didn't notice it and at high speed had crashed into those who were trying to turn, making another mess. Sighing in relief I went straight ahead trying to overtake a rider being dressed in green motorbike suit.

Seeing that I was approaching, he immediately started to try to block the road for me, riding from one side to another. I kept going from side to side as well but then I had stopped on the right side and as I expected he didn't notice. As soon as he started to go to the left, I had sped up as much as possible immediately overtaking him. Taking the look at the mirror I noticed him shaking angry fist at me as big smirk spread across my face before something or rather someone had caught my attention. A black rider, the one which I saw at the start line was going close behind us. I don't know why… but by some strange reason this rider makes me feel uncomfortable…

Natsuki's POV end

* * *

Normal POV

The load cheering was heard in the streets since bunch of fans still were standing at start line and enjoying the race which was shown at big screen in front of them. Everyone were going crazy while cheering for their favourite rider or showing their annoyance about some of them. As soon as someone would crash or fall, screams would become even louder. Sometimes it was even hard to hear Maya's comments about the race.

"Ah! The Black Skull just got knocked of the bike by Red Bull! I guess my warnings didn't get him after all. Maybe I should disqualify him?" she shouted into microphone!

"NO!" was loud answer.

"Are you sure?" Maya screamed some more before reaching microphone above the crowd.

"YES!"

"Then go Red Bull, go!" she shouted once again making crowd explode with happiness "And now let's change direction again!" and pressed another button at the machine she had in front of her making some new arrows to shine making once again some drivers to crash or pass by. Big grin was seen upon her face while watching what was happening.

"Excellent" she whispered before looking down and spotting two women near by "Hey Arika! You alright?!" she shouted to the girl who some moment ago was lying in the middle of the road.

"Yes!" she answered.

"I've told you it was a bad idea to allow her to do it!" shouted a silver haired woman.

"I promise not to fall next time Laura-san!" protested Arika.

"How many times have you said that already?" she glared at the girl.

"I…" Arika turned red from embracement.

"Ah come on Laura-chan! Give her another chance" Maya grinned at them.

"Well it's not you who has to save her all the time" this time she sent draggers with her eyes at Maya who immediately backed backwords putting her hands in defence.

"Don't get so angry, I'm sure she'll improve"

Laura sighed "You are the chief here…"

"Yep! Anyway I have a race to comment, we will talk about it later" and with that she turned her attention back to the screen.

Normal POV ends

* * *

Natsuki's POV

The race was very intense and I still didn't know how much had left to go. But I didn't mind, it was such a long time when I last was able to enjoy myself like this. Right now I was being second right behind the infamous Red Bull who wouldn't let me pass like this at all. He was the most famous knock downer in this race and he was going to keep this title no matter what. _'Damn! What should I do? The only way for me to overtake him is to get us in some open area instead of riding this narrow corridors' _since no ideas were coming to my head right now, I tried to keep my distance from him but not too big one before checking the mirrors. We were far away from others but one rider still was close behind us and it was the same black rider who I saw before. Whole this time he/she always kept being right behind me. If I overtook someone, so did he. It almost felt like if this rider was spying on me or being afraid to overtake me. Although I have to admit that I definitely am not that dangerous as some of those that we had passed by.

Once again the arrow started to shine signalling for us to turn. Taking the turn we found ourselves in big area, just what I needed. Smirking I sped up and started to near to the Red Bull at high speed.

"Like hell bitch!" I heard his muffled scream before he started to block the road for me, but sadly for him, I am not that easy to be stopped. As soon as we found ourselves at the same line, he rapidly went towards my side and using that moment, I pressed the break making my bike to stop immediately. Expecting to collide with me, he didn't count the option of me suddenly stopping and before he could react, he rapidly went to other side and crashed into several trash cans. Grinning I started to move again although my grin soon disappeared. By some strange reason the black biker who had an opportunity to overtake me, had slowed down…

Natsuki's POV ends

* * *

Normal POV

The big scream of annoyance was heard when suddenly the picture on the screan had disappeared. Furrowing her browse, Maya tried to get the picture back by pressing some buttons but nothing worked.

"Laura can you see them?" she shouted to the woman below her who was controlling the small screens.

"No, the camera doesn't work and I can't see them any further" suddenly the camera turned on again but three top riders were not seen anywhere "Just where are they?" she asked quietly.

"I really don't like it" said Maya in serious tone, her playful smile long time gone.

Normal POV ends

* * *

Natsuki's POV

Once again the road became damn narrow and trash was lying everywhere. For some time I was the only one at track but soon the suspicious rider had appeared in the picture again. But what surprised me more was the fact that I couldn't see Red Bull anywhere _'He couldn't crash that hard, could he?' _I wondered. Knowing him, he wasn't the type who would be stopped by something like this. Even though the impact still was hurtful, it didn't have to be life threatening '_And why did he stop? He had such great opportunity to overtake me!' _the further we went, the more worried I became. Glancing at the mirror again, I got surprised. The rider started to speed up and was coming towards me at a very high speed. And considering how narrow it was here, there was no chance for him to overtake me _'Is he crazy?!' _and then I noticed that the dark corridor was ending soon _'He knew about it? He knows the right way?'_ I was damn surprised since always the track way was a secret and no one knew it except Maya and her helper who placed all the cameras' and arrows'.

Adding more speed I tried to reach the end of the corridor before the idiot behind me would crash into me from behind '_Come on'_ I whispered and soon was able to get out but before I could calm down, I saw something lying in the road what would make me fly in the air or if I tried to pass it by, I would crash since the road was destroyed and my speed was too high '_Damn, I can't stop!' _and with that I flew up in the air with dark rider right behind me and while we flew in the air, we found ourselves at the same level. Using that chance I looked to the side in order to get better picture of who it was. But the riders helmet had dark window what made it impossible to see his face… no scratch that… it was her! She was wearing a tight biker suit which clearly made her figure visible. Before I could see any more details, the rider had turned her head towards me. One of her hands had left the handle of the bike. I was getting ready to be tried to be pushed off when suddenly happened something that I really didn't expect. Her hand had clenched into a fist and three long knives had grown out of her knuckles _'Just not Wolverine this time…' _I pleaded before she reached her hand towards me, trying to strike me. Having good reflexes, I managed to push it away from me but she was quick enough to change the direction and struck my leg, leaving three deep bruises on my left leg and making me flinch from pain and straight after that she used her leg to push me to the side. It was enough to throw me from balance but having such big experience, I still managed to somehow stabilize the bike and lend on the wheels. Sadly I did lose control and while I tried to slow down, I had fallen from it and flew several meters while hitting the ground before finally coming to a stop.

Massive pain immediately shot through my body and I was sure that I had broken some bones. It is miracle that I'm still conscious. Getting a grip of myself, I reached my hands and tried to remove helmet which glass was broken. As soon as I took it off, I took a deep breath but immediately regretted it _'Damn! It looks like I have broken my ribs' _I cursed trying not to move much. Suddenly I heard a loud whizz. Turning my head, I saw the stopped motorbike '_Don't tell me that she was sent especially after me? I promise that if I will survive, I will always listen to Yamada's advices, even to such as stopping eating too much Mayo!' _

I tried to sit down but it was too painful. Soon the rider had stood up from her bike _'Like hell I'll die like this!' _and with that I tried to crawl towards my bike which was several meters away from me. Even though my whole body was aching like hell, it still was better than getting killed here by god knows who!

Taking deep breaths and clenching my teeth in order to keep the shout of pain inside, I kept moving while throwing glances at my attacker. The rider slowly started to come nearer; clenching her both fists, claws immediately jumped out of her knuckles _'How does she do it? She can't be a mutant, can she?'_

"What do you want from me?!" I shouted sill moving, my motorbike almost near me "Who sent you?" suddenly the police cars were heard but it didn't make my attacker to stop even for a moment "Was it Fujino? Or Kanzaki? Or maybe both?" I kept shouting but sadly it had no effect.

Finally I had reached my bike and using all strength that was left; I tried to open the sit _'Come on!' _I pleaded, rider already standing by my side, ready to strike me. The sit opened _'Yes!' _and with that I reached my hand inside before getting the weapon out and without wasting a second I started to shoot at my attacker. Sadly her reaction was damn good and as soon as she saw the weapon in my hand, she covered herself by crossing her claws and making my bullet to stop '_Lucky bastard!' _I started to shoot some more but she had immediately hid her weapons and started to jump around the area, trying to avoid the bullets while slowly backing away. Seeing her intentions, I immediately shoot the wheels in her motorbike making sure that she couldn't ride it.

The police alarms became louder what meant that soon they would be here. I aimed my gone at my attacker once again but she was quick enough to jump into a side road, between two buildings.

"Come back here" I shouted before loud explosion had happened not far from me, sending the wave that pushed me on my back. The riders motorbike got exploded "Damn it!" I cursed out loud and laid fully on my back, pain was too big for me to bear anymore but even then I tried to be at attention, excepting her to appear any second. But she didn't.

Instead I was surrounded by police who had rushed into the area with their guns being prepared to shoot any moment.

"Lower your gun and raise your hands!" they shouted.

For the first time I was kind of happy to see the police. Smirking to myself, I let the gun fall and raised hands as much as I could, what wasn't much.

Natsuki's POV ends

* * *

Mini feed:

Natsuki: Why am I always getting hurt?!

Bad One: Because you love to get in trouble.

Natsuki: But I look so weak!

Bad One: No you don't. Right now you were simply taken by surprise.

Natsuki: Damn! I have broken bones!

Bad One: You sure do –smirks-

Natsuki: And what do you plan to do now? My bones can't heal in one day!

Bad One: Oh shit! 0.0 You are right!

Natsuki: Idiot!

Bad One: Then I guess I will have to turn you into a terminator!

Natsuki: 0.0 Just what the hell do you want to do with me?! –Starts to shoot like crazy-

Bad One: I was trying to help! –Runs away-

Natsuki: Better kill yourself instead of making me suffer like this!

Bad One: You are so mean T.T I wanted to make you immortal!

Natsuki: Terminator did die! –shoots some more-

Bad One: No one appreciates my ideas T.T

* * *

Mini Feed 2:

Bad One looks thorough her work: Damn! Why almost all my work is yuri?

Shizuru: Because you love us –hugs Natsuki-

Bad One: More like hate you -_- Because of you ShizNat I'm yuri lover now! Just look what you have done with normal person T.T

Natsuki: If you are normal, then I don't want to imagine how crazy people look!

Bad One: Hey!

Natsuki smirks in reply.

Bad One: Anyway I'm tired of ShizNat, I guess I will kill off Natsuki and will make Shizuru and Reito in the end.

ShizNat: WHAT?! 0.0

Nao: Yes! Die ShizNat die!

Bad aura had appeared behind ShizNat and their fan club

Bad One: I think we have pushed the wrong button… 0.0

Nao: We sure did 0.0

ShizNat and fans: DIE!

Bad One and Nao: Aaaaahhhh!

* * *

So what do you think? Hope it wasn;t boring =)

And don't worry,I don't hate ShizNat XD Although I do blame them for making me like yuri what I find really strange since I'm a girl XD


	4. The Deal

Yep that's me, the slowest author in history XD

I don't have any excuses so I won't bore you, hope you'll like the update ;)

* * *

Chapter 4

The deal

It was already late; everyone had finished their work long time ago except one person. Chie Harada was still sitting in her office and going through paper, investigating Tokiha's case. The thing that Fujino's face had some impact on Tokiha made her want to find more information, but what pushed her forward even more… was Kuga's reaction. It is the first time she had seen her spacing out so often but most importantly so worried. Even though Natsuki tried all her best to show the confidence, there is no way in hell that she could deceive Chie's sharp eyes. She definitely was hiding something, and she would learn about it.

"What is it you are hiding, Kuga-san?" Chie whispered under her nose while searching through internet, trying to find a connection between Fujino and Kuga but nothing came up. There was no connection between them of what so ever '_Then I guess their relation to each other isn't public'._

With that she stood up and went towards her cupboard in order to get several folders. One had material about Fujino and another about Kuga which she had collected in the past and some of it several moments ago. After making sure that she had collected the right folders, she went back to her desk and sat down before placing folders on it _'Alright, let's try to find something this way'_ and started to look through folders. She had spent about an hour but couldn't find anything that would point to any kind of relation between those two.

Fujino Shizuru was a famous, successful and beautiful business woman who whole her life was a perfect example for any child '_Too perfect...' _while Natsuki was someone from whom you better should stay away even though inside she was a very nice, sweet person who she tried to hide from others so much. Seeing that nothing can be found, Chie closed her eyes and sighed quietly before trying to concentrate and put all her thoughts together. After giving it a moment, she opened her eyes and put Natsuki's folder to the side before starting to look through Fujino's documents.

'_Alright Chie, try to think. Fujino Shizuru is particularly the most perfect person that has ever existed and so seems to be her husband Kanzaki Reito. But one thing is off... both their families were murdered the same night and they are the only inhabitants left... Seems too suspicious, but police hasn't found a thing. Then about one, two months ago a gas station had exploded not far from their mansion and several bodies were found, all of them belonged to Kanzaki's and Fujino's guard. The shop assistant claims that he went to the forest since toilet had broken and had seen nothing suspicious. Kanzaki and Fujino claim to not know what their people were doing there... and some days ago the investigator __Gallagher-san__ got into car accident... really suspicious...Somehow I start to like this family less and less. Now that the case fully belongs to Suzushiro, I can't depend on police and need to start my own investigation in this area... but where to start?'_

But before she could make a choice, the phone had rung _'Who in the world could it be at such hour?'_ Chie thought before picking up.

"Harada Chie on the line speaking"

"_Chie, its Aoi" _Chie's eyes widened.

"Aoi? What's wrong? Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"_I'm fine Chie but not your client"_

"Who do you mean?" she furrowed her brows.

"_Kuga Natsuki is in hospital"_

"What?!" Chie jumped up "In which one? What happened? Is she fine?"

"_It isn't really clear yet, but it seems that she was taking part in a race and got into accident. There are also signs of fighting. One motorbike got exploded and a bit further away from the scene a dead body was found. It seems that one of the riders got his throat open. Right now investigation is going and Kuga is visited by the police officers. Kuga has several burns and broken ribs. It seems that she had jumped off the bike in the mid air_"

"What a reckless idiot" Chie breathed out, already putting all files back on its place.

"_And as far as I managed to learn, she also has a deep cut on her leg_"

"I see, I'm going to see her. Which hospital is she in?"

"_The central hospital_"

"Got it, I'm leaving"

"_Be careful_"

"I sure will. Thanks for the call, take care as well"

"_I will_" and the call had ended.

Switching off the lights, Chie had left the office.

Normal POV ends

* * *

Natsuki's POV

Right after the indecent I was taken to the central hospital. It sucks, I know. My enemies will know about my location now and Yamada also won't be very happy about it. He worked so hard on my safety and now all his tries had died in vain.

Police had escorted me whole this time and even now they were here at hospital, torturing me with their annoying questions. The inspector still hadn't arrived what mean that I would have to answer questions twice. Not liking to talk much, I had simply refused to answer to anything until his arrival.

Doctors had examined my injuries and it appeared that several ribs were broken and that I had burnt some parts of my body... no wonder... After all I fell from the motorbike at high speed! They also had examined the cut on my leg and said that if the cut would be at least a bit lower and deeper, it would injure my nerves and then I would be in big shit. In other words I got really lucky; usually injuries from such fall are much more serious.

I was sitting in hospital bed and managed to get all police officers out of the room but sadly my peaceful stay didn't last long. Finally the investigator had arrived and now I definitely would be surrounded by questions without any escape left. Although... I can always ask for a lawyer!

I was about to ask for one but seeing who had entered the room, my jaw dropped. I wished to disappear right this instant. Out of all people why did it have to be him? It looks like he also didn't expect to see me here. His whole serious look had instantly disappeared and was replaced by pure surprise; blush had spread from his cheeks and to his neck. Folders had fallen out of his hands and mouth started to move, trying to make at least some kind of sound.

"K-k-k-kuga!" finally exclaimed Takeda, the guy had a crush on me for ages and wouldn't leave me alone while we were working together in Special Investigations Team.

"Hey there" I waved awkwardly "It looks like you have moved on and became an investigator, congratulations"

"Th-thanks" he rubbed his neck shyly.

"Your documents"

"Huh?"

"Your documents" I pointed at the floor where all the files were lying.

"Ah! My files!" he exclaimed when he noticed the mess he had caused and quickly started to collect them "So… h-how are you doing? H-haven't seen you in ages" he asked from the floor.

'_Maybe having him as investigator isn't so bad after all… he still has crush on me, I can make a use out of it' _

"Oh nothing much, street racing as you can see"

"Ah… so what happened there?" he stood up.

"An accident"

"How? With w-whom? Police o-officers claim that th-they had heard some shooting and second m-motorbike which was found by your side w-was exploded" he walked towards me, his whole body shaking. I couldn't tell if it was from excitement or fear since I had kicked him several times in the past.

"Duno… after all riders are wearing helmets"

"But rider h-had attacked you, didn't he?" he took a sit at the chair which stood by my side.

"Huh?"

"The cut, the cut on your leg" he pointed out while taking some notes.

"That's a usual thing at street races"

"Deaths also are usual thing?"

"Deaths?" I asked surprised.

"H-hai, the rider Red Bull was found dead not far from th-the accident area"

"What?!" I straightened up making him fall over "How did that happen?!"

A lot of things were happening during the race, riders had accidents, broke some bones but deaths… even though the whole race was dangerous, Maya always tried to do all tracks in way that no one would ever die. Of course everything could happen and some deaths did appear, but it was really rare and for Red Bull to die it was almost impossible.

"He was killed" answered Takeda who once again was collecting the documents "His throat w-was cut open and h-his body was left i-in trash can" he stood up and put the chair back on its place before sitting down.

I paled, this had explained a lot. Such thing as why the Wolverine weirdo had stopped _'She didn't want to leave any evidence… but who is she? Wait! If she didn't want to leave any evidence that means that Maya is in trouble! Damn! What should I do? Tell this idiot so they could protect Maya? But then her whole business will be ruined. If she was really sent by Kanzaki then too many people will get involved in whole this mess. I don't need any more unnecessary deaths; things are becoming way too complicated. Damn, what should I do?'_

"K-Kuga-san?" I heard Takeda's voice and immediately looked at him "What r-really happened?"

"I don't know" I answered seriously "I was just taking a part in race when suddenly some strange rider started to act strangely. Weapons are not allowed but this rider did have one. I couldn't see what exactly was it but as you can see it was something sharp. It looks that this rider wanted to win no matter what"

"Then wh-why did you say that it was the usual thing wh-when I asked about th-the c-cut?"

"It is our business to deal with other riders who break the rules, not police. But seeing how serious things are, I reconsidered"

"Kuga-san, a-as ex police w-worker you sh-should know that street r-races are illegal. S-so police has to deal with all street racing p-problems"

"Whatever" I lay down "Are you done?"

"Who was h-holding the race?"

"Don't know"

"H-how is it possible?" he looked surprised; blush still present on his cheeks.

"Figure it out yourself, now leave. I'm too tired" I turned my back on him.

"I-I haven't asked your address and ph-phone number yet!"

"What?!" I jumped up, anger boiling inside me. He really hasn't given up yet.

"It is for work!" he exclaimed and covered himself, expecting to get punched.

"Oh!" I lowered my fist "It's the same, just check the old datas now leave" and laid back again.

"O-ok… Well I-I'll be going then" he stood up.

"Go ahead" I answered not looking at him.

"Take c-care"

And his footsteps signaled that he was about to leave when suddenly the door had opened and I heard a female's voice.

"Sorry for intruding, but Kuga-san's boyfriend has come to see her"

"Boyfriend?!" exclaimed me and Takeda in one voice.

His head quickly turned towards my direction.

"Yes honey, I'm finally back" I heard a pretty familiar voice and soon a tall man dressed in leather outfit like biker had appeared in the door. He had slightly dark skin, black beard, dark circle like glasses and red bandana with skulls. He took of his glasses and winked before stepping into the room and came closer to me. He handed me the bouquet of flowers and kissed me on the cheek before whispering into my ear "It's me, Yamada"

My eyes widened before carefully scanning his face. After taking closer look at his eyes I gasped, it really was him.

"Babe!" I exclaimed the first thing that came to my mind "I'm SO happy to see you" and hugged him around the neck.

"Same here my baby girl" an unnoticeable punch was sent into his stomach at 'baby girl' part.

"B-b-b-boyfriend?!" squealed Takeda in the background.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. Yep, I have a boyfriend now. His name is…"

"Yu" Yamada finished in my place "I'm Keitaro Yu. And you must be the inspector" he smiled showing his fake, golden teeth.

"N-nice to meet you"

"Same here"

"Inspector, do you allow him to stay?" asked the nurse who was waiting in the doorway.

"H-hai" he went back to the door, his whole body shaking "But no m-more visitor's f-for today"

"Of course!"

"Take care K-kuga-san"

"You too!" I waved at him and with that he had disappeared behind the door.

After waiting a moment, I burst out laughing. Yamada's fake smile immediately disappeared and was replaced by his usual serious look.

"That was a good one" I laughed hard "You really made me worried at first"

"If you only knew how much I was worried when I found out that you were here" he sat down on the chair "Damn, now the whole cover that I had made went to nothing. We will have to make a new one for you"

"Sorry" I tried to stop laughing "But I couldn't resist. It was such a long time when I last took part in races"

"Well it seems that for now I will have to be your boyfriend"

"Ok, but damn… why did you have to put such a horrible make up? Couldn't you try to look more handsome? Now everyone will think that I'm a weirdo"

"Since when does others opinion bother you?"

"Yeh… you are right"

"Good… now if someone will ask we have met two months ago in a bar named 'Blue devil'" I nodded.

"Good, anymore questions?"

"Somehow hearing that I fell in love with some weirdo sounds so wrong…"

"Well sorry for looking like an idiot" he crossed his hands "I'm already enough out of character. Still can't get why I am helping you so much… and why in the world did I include myself in this mess"

"I must have gotten you drunk at that bar two months ago" I grinned.

"Anyway what happened?" he asked seriously, my grin immediately disappeared.

"I was attacked and it looks like she had killed Red Bull"

"She?"

"Yes, it's a woman. She was dressed fully in black and out of her knuckles had appeared three knives. She was an exact Wolverine parody"

"Someone was watching too much TV…"

"Hey! I'm serious!" I protested.

"I was talking about the killer"

"Oh!"

"Anything else?"

"Not really… she was quiet whole time and had attacked me in the mid air. When police had arrived she destroyed her bike and ran off"

"I see…"

"You need to take care of Maya"

"Maya? The one who was having the race?"

"Yes, it seems that this mysterious rider is taking down the witnesses. Maya might be next. Also try to find out who was she"

"Will be done" he stood up "I'll be going then. And you stay here and don't make any more fuss, understood?" he glared at me.

"Yeh yeh, just keep in touch with me" I waved it off.

"Will be done" and put on his glasses before leaving the room.

Silently I laid back and sighed, things were starting to get out of control.

Natsuki's POV ends.

* * *

Shizuru's POV

It was early in the morning when I had heard a knock on by bedrooms door. Lazily I opened my eyes and commanded to enter. For my surprise the person that had appeared in the doorway was no other than Tomoe.

"Good morning Fujino-san" she bowed respectfully, a blush adored her pale face.

"Tomoe…" I turned on my side to take a better look "What are you doing here?" but somehow I knew the answer.

It appeared that Tomoe had a crush on me, I was suspecting it for some time but soon it was confirmed at whole 100%. I never talked to her, nor did I take big notice of her existence but that little encounter between us, which happened about a month ago, gave me a lot of hints. After making slight investigation, I had confirmed her feelings. Can you believe it? The maddest killer in whole organization has a big crush on me? Yes, I said maddest because her mind is far more twisted than mine, and I'm a Red Snake the most feared murderer of all, that surely says a lot.

Being sneaky as I am, I've decided to make use of it. My attention in exchange for the information. Reito kept keeping secrets from me and I surely didn't like it, his actions started to become suspicious. Trying to figure everything out myself is too dangerous and risky; I have no intentions in getting at his bad side. Not that I can't kill him any moment, but there is still use from him and I have no interest in having whole Japan hunting after my head. So the best idea that I had was to make use out of one of his subordinates and Tomoe surely was the most obedient one. Of course she doesn't know everything, there is no way Reito would share anything important with her but for me she was ready to make several investigations into the case.

"I…I have some news for you…" she answered quietly.

"What is it?" I asked motioning for her to come nearer.

"I…I found out who was the new target" she answered and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ara, so our mysterious killer is on the move again?" I asked and nuzzled her neck while lightly encircling my hands around her waist, I could feel her shiver under my touch what made me grin knowing that someone as powerful as her was fully left under my mercy.

"H-hai…" she gasped when my lips touched her sensitive skin in the crook of her neck.

"And who was the target?" I continued, sliding my hands under her shirt.

"I-It… w-was…" she gasped again

"Yes?" I continued, slowly sliding my hands up her body, my fingers slightly grazing against lower part of her breasts.

"K-Kuga Natsuki…" she breathed out and my teasing hands and lips immediately stopped.

"What did you say?"

"Ah… well…" feeling my tensed body and hearing my cold voice she hesitated.

"Kuga Natsuki?"

"Hai…"

"Is it a joke?" I let go of her and immediately straightened up.

"I wouldn't dare to joke around you Fujino-sama!" the girl protested and jumped on her feet, bowing before me.

"Reito…" I hissed, my eyes getting cold and an instinct to kill started to rise inside me "How dares he…"

"She…she was already attacked" she whispered quietly, obviously getting scared of my mood.

"What?!" I jumped out of the bad, the green haired girl immediately jumped backwards still bowing respectfully and not daring to look me into eyes.

"But she is fine; she got several minor injuries and now is held in hospital"

My body had relaxed a bit "Is it true?"

"Hai… she can be found in central hospital…"

"Good work _Tomoe,_" I smiled and raised her chin up with my finger, making our eyes lock with each other "Keep it up…" and leaned forward, all flushed and weak in her body, Tomoe leaned forward as well and soon our lips had met in a short passionate kiss.

I straightened up and went towards the exit, still wearing a red gown. On my way I slightly patted the top of her head. When I was about to leave, I heard her weak voice.

"Why are you so worried about her?"

Slowly I looked over my shoulder to see the girl facing me with her head down.

"_Tomoe…_" I could see her shiver the moment I said her name "Out of all killers… You definitely should know what it's like to lose your prey, don't you?"

"I… I understand"

"Good…" and with that I had left.

Shizuru's POV ends.

* * *

Natsuki's POV

"What in the world are you doing Kuga?! Do you know how worried I was when I heard that you got hospitalized?!" Chie was screaming out loud at me. It was the first time that I saw her that angry.

"Eh… since when are you worried? Especially about me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she glared making me panic.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" I shook my head.

"Good, now tell me what happened?" she looked thorough the documents.

"An accident" I shrugged.

"Yep, and that random cut on your leg had also appeared because of it?"

"I guess…"

"Na-tsu-ki" she leaned right into my face "Who are you trying to fool? That cut was obviously done by some strange weapon"

"It probably got cut by one of motorbike parts"

"Red Bull is dead" her face became deadly serious.

"I know" my face became emotionless.

"Then tell me what had happened"

"An accident…"

"What kind of accident? Who was involved? What were they after?"

"I don't know, it is the first time I met them" I looked away.

"Kuga don't try to fool me. Do you really think that I didn't notice your reaction when Fujino Shizuru had been mentioned?" my eyes had widened and immediately I had gazed right into her brown eyes "Is it she? Was it Fujino who had attacked you? Why? What was she after?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I have never met that Fujino girl" my surprised look had turned into glare _'So she really had noticed, damn it!'_

"Kuga…"

"I'm tired, please leave" I answered and immediately lay down, turning my back on her.

"So that's how you are going to do things…" I heard her quiet voice but still didn't dare to look at her. She was known as great detective not for nothing, she always was able to read people no matter how hard you try not to give a sign of discomfort.

"I told you, I'm tired"

"Fine, if you don't want to cooperate then I'll have to do everything myself" I heard her moving away "I won't tell anything to Tokiha-san though, but you are not allowed to leave the city"

"You don't have such authority"

"Have you forgotten with whom you are dealing?"

"No, not really…" the door behind me had opened.

"Good" she was about to leave when my mouth had opened again.

"Don't dig too deep, you are not immortal after all" I muttered quietly but she still heard me.

"It is still my job which I plan to finish" and the door had closed.

A deep silence had fallen over the room making me feel very uncomfortable and cold. Several shivers had passed through my body and I had clenched the blanket tighter. My whole body was shaking and my eyes were tightly closed, I was feeling completely useless and stressed. Because of my incompetence I had dragged Chie in this mass too, even tough I promised that I would keep her away from it.

"Chie… you are a fool…"

Natsuki's POV ends

* * *

Shizuru's POV

I was furious to say the least, the information Tomoe had leaked to me had completely destroyed my calm shell. I couldn't believe that Reito really had tried to kill Natsuki right behind my back without informing me about it _'"Who does he think I am? A fool? I'll show that bastard who is who here. If he won't have any decent excuse, it will be his last day of living' _I was ranting in my head, creating thousands of images of how I would torture him the moment I would get into his office.

Yep, right now I was driving my favorite red Ferrari and heading right towards his office where he was working today. At first I planned to wait for his return, but I was so frustrated that waiting was not an option. I was only one second away from killing one of the servants. Not that I really care about them, but somehow I preferred to spent all my anger on him than at some random dumb ass. Otherwise whole enjoyment would be gone and I would have another fit of anger which I don't approve. I'm a collective, calm person and anger is killing the whole image.

Right ahead of me was seen a guard post with blocked road. Without blinking I had accelarated the car not even thinking about stopping. My Ferrari could always be repaired but sadly the man on post wouldn't see that. Thankfully for him he had recognised me and had lifted the barrier right before I would hit it, the roof of my car was just inches away from being scratched.

_'Good boy' _I smirked to myself before pulling the hand brake, the force of the brake sent my car to the side what resulted for me to pass right through two parked cars. The force was so strong that half of my car had lifted up in the air. But I didn't care, calmly waiting for it to lend back. And as it had happened many times before, it had landed back on earth.

At first bunch of people would gazer around and look at me with shocked expressions, but after learning who am I and what exactly this kind of parking meant, they rapidly were running in all possible directions just to get out of my way. Even though here I'm known as Fujino Shizuru, Kanzaki Reito's wife, still no one wanted to cross my path during my anger. My arms would always twich to just grab someone and snap his/her neck right there but instead I would simply sent a glare which already made them piss themselves.

Without looking around, I have went right into the building and straight towards the elevator. My path was fully clear as, people who were in the lift had immediately left it. My frustration never went unnoticed. The doors of the lift had closed and soon it had stopped at the last floor where Reito's office was placed. His and only his. No one except him, his secretary and several guards were ever around unless he was having a meeting.

At first secretary tried to stop me, claiming that he was having some meeting but after she saw my blood full eyes, she had immediately backed away lowering her head in apologize. Soon my hand had reached the door and with forceful push it was swung open.

That secretary didn't lie, he really was having a meeting with another fat ass businessman whose face was twice bigger than front of my car. He and his business college had jumped in their seats at my sudden appearence and had looked at me dumbfobed. My red like blood eyes had instantly met Reito's golden which at first were as suprised as all others but soon rage was clearly viewable in them.

"Shizuru..." his voice was firm "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk" my gaze had never left his even for a second.

"Can't you see that I'm in the middle of the meeting?" he asked fonding his hands before him on the table making only his sharp eyes visible.

"Or you will talk with me right now or there will be major consequences" my voice was sharp, not leaving a spot for objection.

His eyes had narrowed even more "Leave us" he ordered.

The guys were at loose not knowing what to do out of this mess but Reito's next words "Now!" made them run out of his office, slamming the door behind. Several seconds had passed before he spoke again.

"It better be important..." he hissed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Told you what?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you had attacked Natsuki?"

"And that's it?!" he jumped on his feet "You have interrupted one of the most important meetings just to ask me about that mud?"

"Don't change the subject"

"It has to be obviouse, if I had told you, you would get in the way"

"You have no right to touch my prey" I hissed while walking closer.

"Your prey?"

"Yes, my prey. I was the one who had to kill her"

"As far as I remeber the last one who had fought her was Nao"

"Hell I care about the last one, I was first!"

"Can't you see what she is doing to you? You are losing your cool!"

Those words had hit the spot and before he could blink, I was already right before him on his table, holding the end of the dragger right before his throat. And even though he was only milimeters away from his death, he didn't flinch.

"Am I still losing it?" I smirked making a pressure with my dragger and gaining small stream of blood to run down its blade.

"Just look at you" he glared at me "Since when are you getting angry like this?"

"I'm always angry"

"But you never show it"

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding?"

"Why now?"

"And why not?"

"Kuga Natsuki must die, she knows way too much"

Before I could realize what I was doing, I have fully pushed the dragger. Wanting it to sink in his blood, consequences didn't bother me at all. But for my suprise instead of getting all drained in blood blade, nothing had happened. Reito wasn't there anymore but on my right with his gun before my head.

"Not bad" I smirked.

"You are not yourself" he said calmly "You would never attack anyone in open like this"

"And what about that bodyguard?" I asked, still holding my armed arm in the air.

"Everything was taken care of back then but here you would be caught"

"I have never followed the rules, they have always bored me" slowly I have turned my head towards him. The gun was pointed right into my forehead now, I could feel it's cold metal.

"Lower the weapon"

"Make me"

"If you'll die, who will protect your preciouse Natsuki then?"

"Do you really believe that you can kill me?" I laughed.

"You really are a confident one even in such situation" he grinned "That's what I always loved about you"

"Shoot" I ordered, not paying attention to his words. There is no way I would lose the concentration.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked calmly, his face has become emotionless.

"Shoot" I looked him straight in the eyes, my own eyes cold as ice.

"You have never cared, you always had killed without hesitation and yet after such a long time Kuga is still alive"

"Shoot"

"Why?"

"Shoot"

"Do you love her?"

Something had clicked in my brain, and my armed arm automaticly had moved for Reito's head while my head had moved out of his weapon sigh. My second hand had grabbed the gun in his hand in order not to let him shoot me while his second hand had grabbed mine.

Our hands shoock, trying to dominaate each other… trying to kill each other. Our eyes had locked in another cold hearted glare, none of us had even blinked. The tension was getting unbelievable like if something could crack any moment and if we would not be careful, we would fall deep down into emptiness from which is no return.

"Don't… be… ridiculus" I hissed.

"I have no intentions of fighting" he answered calmly "Let's make a deal" he slowly had lowere his weapon and seconds later let the weapon fall on the floor.

"I'm listening" I answered, still holding my dragger tightly in my sweaty hand.

"I'll give you one more month, during this time you need to get rif of her"

"And what about other witnesses?"

"All of them will be taken care but…" my eyes narrowed "…if she will get in my way, I won't hold back so if you want to deal with her yourself, keep her away from my business and make sure that she won't reveal any of our indentities"

"I can easily kill you right here and now, like that I won't have any more problems"

"You think so? You and Kuga will be the first under suspicion and don't forget what position I'm holding. If something were to happen with me, other organization won't let you be"

"I can take care of myself"

"You are the best killer nowdays, but even you won't be able to escape"

I really hated to see that calm look and confident smile that was gracing his lips. My desire to kill him was getting bigger but he had a point. Even I won't be able to escape from the whole world. I might kill thousands, but with my death it will be Natsuki's as well. I still needed her, she was the key to whole confusion that was lately happening around me. I'm not happy about it one bit but if I won't find out what is wrong, I might have signs of weakness again and in this criminal world none weakness is acaptable. Show your frail side and you'll get crushed by the hundreds of prediators who are counting seconds until your fall.

"Three months" I finally answered.

"Fine" I lowered the hand.

"You better keep your word"

"And you better deal with that brat as soon as possible" he went back to his seat, on the way back he had picked up the gun "Could you leave now, please? I was in the middle of the meeting you know" he had entigled his fingers together.

"Fine" I jumped off the table, hiding dragger into the sleeve of my cloth "But remember, it was your idea so don't you dare to touch her"

"As long as you keep her away from me, I won't… during three months, of course"

"I will as long as you won't stand in my way"

"Deal… I will let you do whatever you want as long as any of your actions will not stand in my way"

"You better not forget your promise" I turned around.

"Same goes to you"

"Don't worry, I won't" and smirk had crossed my lips right before I had left his office.

Shizuru's POV ends

* * *

Mini feed

Shizuru: WTF is that?! –points at Tomoe/Shizuru moment-

Bad One: Well readers were demanding a spy who would work for you, I though Tomoe was perfect for that role!

Shizuru: And what about Takeda?

Bad One: Duno… just felt like it.

Shizuru: Kito…

Tomoe: OMG! –dies from nosebleed after reading the chapter-

Shizuru: I guess I can forgive you –looks at Tomoe's dead body-

Bad One: SAFE!

Shizuru: But you better incluse some intimate moment between me and Natsuki next time! –naginata still near my throat-

Bad One: Sure!

Yukino: And some screen time for me!

Bad One: Sure!

Natsuki: And me kicking Takeda's ass!

Bad One: Sure!

Takeda: No one loves me T.T

Nao: And Kuga cleaning my house!

Bad One: Sure!

Reito: And me having tea party.

Bad One: Sure!

Shiho: And me coming back from dead.

Bad One: Sure!

Chie: And me taking and selling pics of intimate ShizNat moments!

Bad One: Sure!

Natsuki: HEY! WTF are you doing?!

Bad One: Sure!

Natsuki: Snap out of it! – starts to shoot at me-

Bad One: I just tried to make everyone happy!


End file.
